Party Time (In Regina's Pants)
by seattlegracegirl
Summary: A little bit of SwanQueen fun. Regina and Emma attend a party, with a little extra fun to be had, but not just for them. (Involves excited third party - if it's not your thing, don't read) *UPDATED* Now with a second follow-up chapter where Emma get's a not so happy ending!
1. Party Time (In Regina's Pants)

**A bit of fun between Regina, Emma, and a little remote control device. Mainly smut. I know this might not be for everyone as it does involve a third party. However, I intend no abuse of Regina's trust, merely an exploration of the darker, kinkier side to their relationship. Written with the intention of being a little cheeky and humorous. Unbeta'd so all mistakes are mine.**

**Reviews and comments make my day to please let me know if you enjoy!**

Regina was beginning to regret agreeing to Emma's little _dare_. Supposed to help her _relax_ and enjoy the party, the small vibrating object nestled firmly in her most intimate area was doing anything but. On agreeing, she had laid down strict rules. Emma, in being trusted with remote to the device currently driving her to distraction, was allowed to adjust the length and intensity of the vibrations so long as the brunette was still able to speak and hold a glass, as party etiquette required. To Regina, this meant that when talking to her lover's mother, the vibrations should not be set to maximum and left there! To Emma, however, Regina's rules were more a test of the brunette's ability to control the reactions of her body in order to both of these things, and when she saw Regina quietly chatting to Snow, she couldn't help herself.

From where she was happily chatting away with Ruby, she watched as Regina's eyes went wide, her hand tightening its grasp on the tumbler of scotch she held. Nostrils flared as the brunette fought to regulate her breathing and dark eyes scanned the room for a certain blonde.

"Emma, what are you up to?" asked Ruby, noticing her friend's distracted state.

"Me?" asked Emma innocently, turning the vibrations down with the remote in her pocket to allow her lover a moment to recover as she spoke to Ruby. "Nothing."

"Drop the act!" growled Ruby, a smirk on her painted lips. "Or I'll just have to investigate for myself what you have in your pocket!"

"No!" Emma was quick to step back, but Ruby, with her quick reactions, stepped forward just as quickly. "Ruby,please. Don't! Regina would kill me!"

"Regina?" repeated the younger woman. "What does she have to do with anything?" Looking around the room for the brunette in question, Ruby stared for a few moments, letting her heightened wolf senses take over. It was something she tried not to do too often, as the sensation was often overwhelming in human form, but when it played to her advantage, she often didn't mind. With a glance at a now sheepish looking Emma, she headed towards the kitchen with the intention of refilling her glass. On passing the former Mayor, she cast her eyes over her. Slight flush to her face, dilated pupils…all of which could be attributed to drinking, if it weren't for the definite smell of arousal radiating from the woman. With a wolfish grin, Ruby returned to Emma, taking a sip from her glass as she watched the blonde squirm, waiting for her to speak. "Let me guess, you have a remote to a certain little device in your pocket."

Emma paled at having been caught. She would be sleeping on the couch forever if Regina found out. While the brunette was certainly anything but prudish when it came to their sex life, this was something entirely different.

Ruby chuckled. "Relax, I'm hardly going to tell her."

"Do you think anyone else knows?"

Ruby shook her head. "No one else is a wolf in their spare time," she grinned. "They ain't gonna smell her like I can."

Emma blinked at the admission from the waitress. "Seriously? You can…"

"When I choose to," shrugged Ruby. "And I don't usually…and I didn't expect to. I thought you might have got her high or something."

Now it was Emma's turn to laugh. She had, but not tonight.

"But now I know you went for something a little kinkier," she grinned. "Naughty girl, Emma." She looked over at the former Evil Queen, watching as she fidgeted slightly in a manner Ruby would never have expected from the usually so well put together woman. "But I'm glad you're bringing her out of her shell."

"She doesn't need to be brought out of her shell," chuckled Emma.

"Not now, maybe," replied Ruby. "But seriously, it's good to see her let her walls down and have a little fun. Although I am starting to think that when she gave up being Evil, you started. You realise she's talking to your mother, right?"

"I do," grinned Emma, turning the remote up once more and being treated to a thoroughly un-Mayor like squeak from her lover.

"You're a bad girl," chided Ruby, unable not to grin as she joined Emma in watching the former Mayor struggle to remain standing as the vibrations on her clit continued. It was like watching a car crash. She knew she should look away, but she couldn't. Though she'd never admit to it sober, she had always wondered what it would look like to watch the put together woman come undone. Downing the remainder of her drink, she allowed her wolf senses to flare once more, allowing her to drink in the spicy scent of the former Evil Queen's arousal from where she stood, along with the more subtle scent she had long since come to associate with Emma. "I'll make you a deal," she said, turning to Emma. "Make her cum in front of me and I won't breathe a word."

Emma eyebrows shot up in shock at the request. "What?"

Ruby chuckled. "Don't pretend you don't know how hot your woman is. Besides, before you came along and time started moving, I had twenty-eight years to enjoy the scenery and ponder just what her face would look like." She continued to watch Emma's shocked expression. "Come on, I'm hardly an innocent little girl, Emma. And I think it would be kinder on Regina than making her cum in front of mommy dearest over there."

"Shit!" Emma hastily turned the vibrations down when she realised that during her little exchange with Ruby she had forced her lover to endure a good three minutes at least of the vibrator at its highest setting on her clit while trying to hold a conversation with her mother. She watched Regina visibly relax at little, emptying her glass before excusing herself from Snow. As her lover disappeared into the kitchen, she saw the look of confusion passing over her mother's face, no doubt wondering exactly what was causing Regina to act to out of character.

"I'm sure she'd love for me to explain," grinned Ruby.

"This is blackmail, your realise that?" asked Emma, wondering why the hell she was even considering agreeing to this. Oh yeah, she didn't want to spend the rest of her life sleeping on a couch and being denied sex from the sexiest and most amazing woman in the world.

"A girl's gotta do what a girl's gotta do," shrugged Ruby.

Emma shook her head. She shouldn't be doing this. "Fine." She emptied her own glass. "Need a refill?" Heading for the kitchen, she could hear Ruby's heels following her. She paused in the doorway, taking a deep breath, her eyes easily finding Regina, who leant with her hands on the worktop, head bowed as she tried to calm down. Turning the vibrations back on, and up slightly, Emma watched her lover tense, her hands seeking purchase on the flat surface as she struggled to keep herself together.

Ruby, realizing Emma's plan, stepped past her and towards the former Mayor, stopping at the bowl of punch to fill two glasses. She watched Regina's hands scramble at the marble surface and grinned. "Can I get you a drink, Regina?" she asked, eyes widening at the sight the Mayor presented to her as she whipped around to face her. Cheeks flushed, Regina's breathing was fast and irregular, her eyes wide and dark with arousal. She was stunning. She couldn't take her eyes off the former Queen as her breathing suddenly hitched, trembling as she hurtled towards the edge and could do nothing to fight it. A series of whimpers escaped her throat before she bit down harshly on her lower lip.

At the sound of Ruby's voice, Regina had whipped around, only to realise her mistake as the vibrations on her clit hit maximum once more. Her eyes quickly searched the room for her lover, but to no avail and she was forced to return her gaze to the terrified looking young waitress. There was nothing she could do to avoid what was about to happen. She briefly considered running, but dismissed it almost instantly. The added friction would send her over the edge, and if she was on the move when she fell over the edge she had been teetering on for the better part of an hour, she knew she'd end up on the floor. At least here, she had the worktop to support her, even if she was being forced to come undone under Ruby's attentive gaze.

Her knees weak, she found herself stumbling forward a little, to her horror grabbing on to Ruby for support.

"Are you okay, Regina?" asked Ruby, trying to hide the tremor in her own voice as fingers curled tightly around her forearm.

The only answer she received was a deep moan as Regina finally came undone, followed by a low growl that was subconsciously echoed by the younger woman. The former Queen clutched the waitresses arm like a lifeline, nails digging into the pale flesh as her body continued to tremble with the aftershocks of her forceful release.

Ruby for her part, could only watch in rapt fascination as Regina came down from her high. Her breathing ragged, almost silent whispers falling from her lips. "Are you okay?" the younger woman finally managed to ask.

Not trusting her voice quite yet, Regina could only nod. Dark pools flashed up to meet the waitresses wide gaze.

"I'll uh, I'll go find Emma for you," breathed Ruby. "You look a little…"

"Thank you," whispered Regina, withdrawing her hand and moving back to lean against the worktop. She watched Ruby nod, before skittering out of the kitchen, Emma being propelled through the door a moment later. Glaring at the blonde, Regina was nonetheless relieved when strong arms wrapped around her tightly, grounding her.

"Are you okay?" asked Emma quietly, as her lover buried her face into the crook of her neck.

Regina nodded. "Almost."

"The control got stuck," lied Emma, hoping her lover was too spent right now to notice the white lie. "I wasn't sure where you were. Ruby said she looked a little shaky when she found me."

Regina chuckled. "You try not being a _little shaky_ when you've been close to cumming for almost an hour and you finally get pushed over the edge in front of the local puppy! Still, I suppose I should be thankful that hateful little device didn't malfunction in front of your mother." She pulled back to look at Emma. "I know that was you turning it up then."

Emma grinned, but had the good grace to blush. "Are you really okay?"

"Other than having to live with the fact that I held on to Ruby's arm as I came…"

Emma winced. That hadn't been part of the plan.

"I can't deny I haven't enjoyed our little game though," admitted the former Queen, looping her arms around Emma waist. "I can't wait for my turn with the controls once we've ordered a new one."

Grinning, Emma placed a sound kiss to the brunette's lips, the hands on her hips pulling her lover close. Regina pulled back with a squeak.

"Take that damn remote out of your pocket," she hissed. She ripped it from the blonde's hands the moment she had it out of her jeans, taking the back off and quickly taking out the batteries to kill it completely. Able to breathe once more, she slumped against her lover with a chuckle. "I think this is the most fun I've ever had at one of this town's little parties."

Emma frowned. "What about our little private parties?"

Leaning in to place a teasing kiss on her lover's lips, Regina pulled back with a gentle nip to her lover's bottom lip. "You know just fine how much I enjoy those. And if memory serves me, I'm not the only one."

"How about we have a little private after-party since Henry is with Belle?"

"Sometimes you have the best ideas, Miss Swan."

Regina and Emma sat at the counter in Granny's, the latter thoroughly enjoying her hot cocoa, whipped cream, marshmallows and all, while the former sipped at her coffee, waiting for their slices of pie. The pair had agreed for Belle to drop him off at the diner, where he would get his own little slice of indulgence if he had behaved. Emma, however, hadn't wanted to wait, arguing that if Henry didn't want to eat alone, she had no issue with eating again to keep him company. As Ruby returned with their treats, Regina's eyes widened at the finger shaped bruises on the young woman's arm. Just how tight had she gripped her?

Catching the young woman's gaze as she placed down the plates, Regina took a deep breath before speaking. "I'm sorry. About that."

Ruby shrugged, her cheeks flushing bright red. She leant forward to speak into the older woman's ear. "Don't be sorry. It was good for me too." She quickly stepped back, moving off to serve other customers.

Shaking her head in disbelief, Regina chuckled, a smirk creeping onto her features.

"What?" asked Emma, terrified Ruby had just broken their little deal.

"It seems someone else enjoyed our little game last night," said Regina, mulling over the information. She realised she should be embarrassed, but then again, she had done worse to better people. And it wasn't as if anyone died. In fact, it had been an all round good time.

"And you're okay with that?" asked Emma in disbelief, watching as her lover shrugged. She didn't get a chance to discuss is any further as Henry came hurtling in, wrapping her arms around Regina's waist. Shaking her head, she smiled at the woman currently hugging her son and looking as though butter wouldn't melt. Emma realised then that she would never cease to be surprised and amazed at this woman. And she didn't want to be.


	2. In The Wrong Hands

**I hadn't originally intended for this to be a multi-chapter, but this idea has been kicking about my head for a while, and since the first story as a few follows (honestly cannot thank you enough! You all deserve chocolates and flowers for your support!) I thought why not add it.**

**Let me know what you think!**

Dinner with the Charmings was never Regina's favourite way to spend her evening, but for her son and lover, she slapped on a smile that was (not that she'd admit it aloud) becoming almost genuine. Her lover, however, had offered to make this particular evening a little more entertaining. Though something the brunette would never have suggested it, the blonde had assured her she didn't mind. If she had, she wouldn't have even mentioned it. And, she had pointed out, they had agreed to take turns and after the last time, Emma felt as though she owed Regina. Though the former Queen had reassured her time and time again that she was fine with her little moment of _weakness_ in front of Ruby, Emma couldn't help but feel guilty.

Regina knew this, and although she hated to take advantage of the situation, the idea of teasing her lover in plain sight without even touching her was an idea she couldn't deny aroused her. The fact that it was also in front of her idiotic parents also added to the allure somewhat. Before she agreed, however, she had made Emma agree to much more strict rules then she herself had employed. She knew Emma was much more private about their love life, and much more reluctant to try anything new and adventurous. The blonde had, in their more intimate talks, revealed she had gone through a particularly bad patch after she had given Henry up for adoption and been released from prison, getting drunk most night and more often than not going home with someone and letting them have their way with her. With strangers, it was easy for Emma. With someone she cared about, it was much less so. It had been something they had been working on together, however, and making marked progress. Emma was happy to follow Regina's lead, trusting the older woman implicitly. She had been somewhat surprised by the diverse sexual side to the former Queen, who had, in their many pillow talk sessions, revealed herself to have a rather kinky streak. One which Emma took greater and greater pleasure in participating in.

The rules for today were simple. Regina could tease during dinner, but not dessert, when the impossible little family group would retire to the couches for pie and coffee. She could bring Emma close, but was not allowed to make her cum. And if at any point Emma wanted to stop, she only had to look at Regina and give a small shake of her head.

It had all been going perfectly well until Emma got up to fetch Regina another cup of coffee, knocking the former Queen's handbag over on her way to the small kitchen area. Hand on the coffee pot, Emma had suddenly let out a squeak. Turning to her lover with wide eyes she caught the horrified expression on Regina's face as Snow held a small remote aloft. "What's this for?"

Emma bit her lip harshly to suppress a moan as her mother fumbled with the sliding control and various settings on the small device.

"Isn't it for the stereo?" suggested her father.

Emma, who had been simmering nicely all though dinner, and kept on that setting thanks to her own wandering mind thinking up ways Regina was going to put her out of her misery when they got home, was now quickly being pushed towards the edge. Another round of fumbling at the buttons had her running for the bathroom, hoping she could remove the small vibrator before she came undone. She heard Regina try to save the situation as she ran.

"It's mine! It must have fallen out of my handbag."

"What's it for?" asked Henry, frowning when he didn't recognize the remote. He was the one familiar with the electronics in their house.

"The speaker set in my bathroom!" lied Regina as grabbed the remote just in time to hear a load groan from Emma and a thud against the bathroom wall. She winced, hoping what she thought had happened wasn't true. Turning to look at the three other occupants of the room, she painted a small smile on her lips. "I'll just go and make sure she's okay."

Knocking on the door, she wasn't surprised to find it unlocked. Slipping inside, she found Emma, one arm braced against the wall, the other in her pants. Quickly making sure the door was locked, she moved to stand behind her lover, wrapping her arms around her waist, and pressing her front to the other woman's back.

"You okay?"

Emma didn't reply, instead pulling her hand from her pants, stuffing the small bullet vibrator in her pocket and pushing away from the wall to lean her weight against Regina, letting her head fall back to rest on the other woman's shoulder. "Please tell me you had it in your hand."

"Sorry, darling," said Regina softly.

Emma knew she should be mad, but there was no one to be mad at. At least no one who could know why she was mad at them. She had agreed to this, and Regina had played well inside their rules. The woman had worked her up worse at previous dinners merely by the way she ate and the looks she would direct across the table as they played footsie. Emma had watched her put the remote away in her purse when they moved to the couches, so it was hardly the brunette's fault.

With a groan, Emma turned to face her lover, letting her envelope her in her arms. "I tried to get it out, but these damn jeans," she muttered.

Regina chuckled. "I told you they're impossible to get off!"

"Yeah, but you also said you like they way they made my ass look," smiled Emma in return, pulling back to let the older woman see she wasn't mad or upset.

"I like the way your ass looks, period," smirked Regina as she pressed a kiss to coral pink lips. "The way all of you looks, actually."

"Sweet talker," smiled Emma. She sighed. "I don't suppose you can make the fact that my mother just made me cum sound any better?"

Regina winced. "I can book an appointment with Archie if you think it would help? We'd probably get a family discount by now."

Emma laughed, shaking her head. "I think somehow it would be more traumatizing for him than it would be for me."

Settling on the edge of the bath, she tugged Emma into her lap. "Are you okay?"

Sighing, Emma shrugged. "It's not as if this wasn't a mucked up family before. And at least she has no idea." She turned wide eyes on Regina. "She doesn't, does she?"

Regina shook her head. "No, she doesn't. She actually looked quite worried you were in pain when she heard you hit the wall."

"Oh," Emma blushed. She hadn't meant to be that loud. "Well it could be worse."

Satisfied that her lover was indeed all right, Regina nudged her to get up, reaching to gently close the blonde's jeans. "Now, I was thinking severe stomach cramps meaning we have to go home now to let me look after you? Henry is already staying here tonight so I'm sure they won't mind."

Flashing a thankful smile at her lover, Emma leant down to press a kiss to plump red lips. "I love you."

Regina grinned. "I know."

"Could we maybe just have a lazy night? Watch the TV? Cuddle?" asked Emma with pleading eyes. Any thoughts she had had of a more active night in far from her mind now.

Smiling softly, the former Queen nodded. "I'll even make you a brownie sundae and some popcorn."

"Now you're just spoiling me," grinned the blonde. She reached for the brunette's hand, tugging her to her feet. "Now get us out of here."

Regina led Emma back to the living room under the concerned gaze of three Charmings.

"Emma, are you alright?" asked Snow.

"Just stomach cramps," lied Emma, squirming uncomfortably under the scrutiny.

"I was going to take her home now, if none of you minded," said Regina softly. "Let her curl up at home with a hot water bottle."

"Of course, go," said Snow, getting up to give her daughter a hug. "Feel better soon, yeah?"

Emma nodded, next assaulted by Henry. "Mom will make it better. She's always good at making you feel better when you're sick." Smiling down at her son, Emma nodded. "Yeah, she's magic that way."

"You'll call us later to let us know how you are?" asked James, his concern clear on his features.

Emma nodded once more, letting Regina slip on her coat. "Sorry to cut this short."

"Nonsense, you go home and relax," said Snow, ushering them towards the door. "Let Regina look after you."

Emma couldn't help but think how much that little sentence summed up just how much had changed.

Later that evening, stretched out on the couch, her head in Regina's lap as the brunette gently massaged her scalp, Emma was as content as she could remember in a long time. "You know, I've been thinking…"

"Mmm?"

"We should get rid of those remote things. I don't want to cum unless it's under your hand again."

Regina smiled. "I can live with that." She looked down into bright green eyes.

"You don't mind?"

"Why would I mind?" asked Regina. "It just means I get to spent even more time between your legs," she grinned, leaning down to press a kiss to her lover's waiting lips. "Hardly a chore."


End file.
